Pérdida y recuperación del pelo de Len
by saQhra
Summary: Una historia sin sentido que sólo sirve para pasar un buen rato. Esta vez es un cuento de Julio Cortázar. ERRORES REPARADOS.


DISCLAIMER: SHAMAN KING PERTENECE HIROYUKI TAKEI Y PÉRDIDA Y RECUPERACIÓN DEL PELO PERTENECE AL ARGENTINO JULIO CORTÁZAR (1914-1984)

**Pérdida y recuperación del pelo de Len**

Para luchar contra el pragmatismo y la horrible tendencia a la consecución de fines útiles (si no entendieron, yo tampoco), Horo Horo, el shaman de hielo, estando aburrido en la pensión Asakura, decidió jugarle una broma a su amigo Len. Viendo que el chino estaba en el tejado meditando en pose de yoga, se acercó hasta él cautelosamente, cuidando de no hacer algún ruido que despertará a su victima de su trance. Estiró su mano hasta su puntiagudo cabello púrpura oscuro y a la velocidad del relámpago le arrancó un pelito no mayor de cinco centimetros. EL muchacho instantáneamente abrió sus ojos dorados al sentir como unos de sus folículos era extirpado salvajemente, miró a su alrededor, sólo para ver como un mono, digo joven de pelo celeste se iba saltando por el tejado con su preciado pelo entre sus cochinas manos.

Len, ni corto ni perezoso, sacó su lanza y corrió en busca del maldito ladrón, persiguiéndolo por la cocina, la sala, los cuartos, hasta llegar al baño, en donde Yoh se lavaba los dientes con Colgate por tercera vez en la mañana. Horo entró violentamente, pero al hacerlo resbaló con el felpudo de la estancia y al hacerlo soltó el pelito de Len que se fue volando hasta llegar al lavado, cuyo grifo había quedado abierto, porque a Yoh jamás le enseñaron lo que es el ahorro del agua. Habría que ver el estado de shock en que quedó Len al ver cómo aquel pelito de los muchos que adornaban su linda cabecita fue devorado por el remolino de agua. Quedó paralizado por algunos segundos, hasta que al fin su sangre gritó de rabia y de un deseo ardiente de decapitar a cierto ainu que se encontraba arrodillado, temblando y suplicando por su vida.

Antes de que el piso del baño se tiñera de sangre (lo cual sería muy difícil de limpiar), Yoh se interpusó entre el verdugo (Len) y el condenado (Horo). Haciendo gala de su filosofía "Hakuna Matata" o "Relájate, todo va a estar bien", el shaman de la brillante sonrisa les propuso la idea de desarmar el lavadero y buscar el pelo pérdido, idea que fue aprobada por ambos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el aparato había sido desinstalado y la tubería quedó al descubierto mostrando una gran cantidad de basurilla, entre la que se encontraban pelos rubios, castaños, verdes, azules, pero ninguno de color púrpura. Desarmaron más el aparato y sólo siguieron encontrado más basurilla como restos de hojas que Yoh rápidamente se las guardó en el bolsillo.

Después de meditar la situación por un rato, dedujeron que a lo mejor el pelo estaría en el sistema de drenaje de la casa, por lo cual necesitaban más gente para hacer las excavaciones. Llamaron a Lyserg, a Fausto y a Ryu quien dejó de lado las veces que Len deshizo su "original" peinado, sólo porque para él los amigos y el cabello son lo más importante en la vida. Manta también fue llamado por teléfono y, aunque un poco incrédulo, aceptó ayudarlos con algo que traería de la fábrica de su familia.

Así seis "bravos" hombres armados de picos, palas y combas (martillos que se usan en obras) empezaron a perforar toda la cañería comenzando por el baño, siguiendo por todo el pasillo, excarvando por todo el jardín, pasando por los baños termales, cuya agua se vaceo debido a que Horo Horo picó accidentalmente el tubo principal, regando el agua por toda la casa. Esto les preocupó a todos, pero Yoh, muy sonriente él, asumió toda la responsabilidad. Más tarde se arrepentiría de haber dicho eso, pues ese mismo instante como si fuera una sentencia de muerte por inyección letal del más ácido veneno salido de los punzantes colmillos de mil serpientes malditas procreadas en las entrañas purulantes de cadáveres herejes condenados a sufrir su fatal destino en el más bajo círculo del ardiente infierno dantesco... (ya se me acabaron las palabras n.n U) apareció Anna, sí, la rubia sacerdotisa apenas abrió la puerta principal que daba a la calle y vió la catastrófica escena pegó un "YYYYYYYYYOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH" que se escuchó hasta las costas sudamericanas.

El rasta-hippie shaman (o sea Yoh) tardó media para convencer a su amada prometida de que golpeando brutalmente a todos hasta dejarlos en estado comatoso no repararía la casa (y además el sepelio le saldría caro) y tardó otra media hora en explicarle los poderosos motivos por el cual iniciaron dicha empresa, algo que dejó escéptica a la chica; pero quedó impresionada por la seriedad con la que había tomado algo tan estúpido como rescatar un minúsculo pelo del desagüe, y mucho más impresionada quedó cuando llegó Manta trayendo un extraño aparatejo que él les presentó como Nemo, un minisubmarino experimental creado por Oyamada Company (proyecto frustrado que nunca se usó en la cueva cercana a la Aldea Apache). El pequeño muchacho entró dentro de la máquina para explorar el alcantarillado público porque en la casa de seguro no se encontraba. Pero después de una hora de explorar todo el trayecto no encontró nada que pareciera al cabello que buscaba, sólo había lo mismo que en cualquier alcantarilla normal: basura, desechos nucleares, inmudicia humana y uno que otro cocodrillo mutante que de rato en rato le arrancaba un gran susto al pobre chico.

Horo Horo ya no aguantó por más tiempo a que Manta saliera a la superficie con buenas nuevas, por eso concentró todo su poder espiritual en una solo ataque que congeló todo el drenaje causando un bloqueo total en toda la zona. Sus compañeros quedaron estupefactos por la repentina reacción del ainu, pero después les salieron goterones de verguenza ajena cuando los vecinos salían despavoridos de sus casas vomitando al sentir el fétido aroma que salía de sus baños. Horo Horo puso una sonrisa de "fue sin querer queriendo" cuando los demás lo miraba con un aura de odio... Luego de eso tardaron tres horas en retirar un cubo de hielo en el cual se hallaba aprisionado Manta congelado como paleta.

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, en el pasto del jardín se hallaban regados herramientas de fontaneros, tubos de PVC, martillos y un minisubmarino desecho que no fue creado para resitir temperaturas bajas. Hacía más de una hora los shamanes abandonaron su proyecto defraudados de ellos mismos y Len, triste, se tuvo que resignar ante la idea de que su pelo jamás volvería a ser visto... ... ... ... Pero entonces, un rayo milagroso sucedió en ese momento, de adentro de la casa salió Lyserg, con una lupa en la mano izquierda y en la derecha, sí, era ese: el pelo de Len, que había sido hallado en una abertura del lavado de manos que Yoh y Horo Horo no había notado con anterioridad.

Fue un momento de alegría para todos, Ryu se abalanzó a besar a Lyserg mientras Len se colocaba su pelo con los demás de su cabeza y daba las gracias al inglés, Yoh sacaba una radio para celebrar con música, Fausto iba por bebidas y Horo Horo por la comida, Manta... bueno, él siguió descongelándose. Pero al fin y al cabo todos estaban felices y agradecidos de la inquebrantable amistad que los unía.

FIN

* * *

Del libro "Historias de cronopios y de famas".

(Horo Horo) ¿Y tanto lío sólo por un pelito?

(Len) ¬.¬ Tú también te deprimirías si algo tan valioso te fuera arrebatado ¿no? De seguro que hasta llorarías.

(Horo Horo) ò.ó Yo no soy llorón.

(Len) ò.ó Demuestramelo a ver.

(Yoh) Ya pues no peleen... Que no veen que todo se solucionó jijiji

(Anna) ò.ó ¿De qué te ríes?! Mira la casa quedó toda arruinada.

(Yoh) :( Pero Annita fue por una causa noble: salvar a Len de la calvicie.

(Len) ¬.¬

(Anna) Me interesa un comino si lo hubiesen hecho por el Papa... Quiero que reparen mi casa... ò.ó AHORA

(Yoh) Pero...

(Anna) AHORA... TODOS... ¬.¬ y tú también...

(Autor, o sea yo, saQhra) O.o? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

(Anna) ¬.¬ Tú fuiste quien escribió esta porquería de fic... Acaso no tienes otras cosas que hacer como estudiar o trabajar, o molestar a otros. Habiendo tantas series anime sólo vienes a fregarnos a nosotros.

(saQhra) n.n Es que ustedes son fáciles de parodiar

(Todos) ¬.¬

(saQhra) u.u Además yo veo series que la mayoría no ve y que a lo mejor les confundiría... sino me creen pues... A ver... levanten la mano los que han visto "Akira"

Nadie levanta la mano.

(saQhra) Los que han visto "Metropolis"

Nadie...

(saQhra) Los que han visto... eh... "Sakura Mail" (una serie soft-hentai de Locomotion)

Yoh, Len, Horo Horo, Fausto y Lyserg levantan la mano.

(saQhra) O.o?

(Horo Horo) JAJAJAJA El señorito también vee esas series.

(Len) ¬))))¬ Yo sólo lo veo para desestresarme nada más.

(Horo Horo) O.o? ¿Deses... qué?

(Ryu) Lyyyyyyyyyyseeeeeeeeeeeerg (T.T) Yo que pensé que eras puro y libre de pecado.

(Lyserg) u))))u Perdone joven Ryu, pero el hombre a veces no puede resistir la tentación.

(Manta) Oiga doctor jamás sospeché eso de usted.

(Fausto) Lo veo porque me hace recordar a mis años de universitario cuando yo y Eliza nos quedabamos toda la noche a estudiar sobre _fluidos corporales_.

(Manta) ¿Fluidos corporales?

(saQhra) u.u Eres muy joven para entender sobre _fluidos corporales_

(Anna) ¬.¬ Yoh, me puedes explicar por qué vees eso.

(Yoh, temblando de miedo) Annita... jiji... no te rajes... jiji... Hao me obligó, dijo que me haría más hombre... Pero si lo vieras te darás cuenta que trata sobre el tierno amor entre dos primos.

(Hao) n.n Si es cierto... Incesto incluido.

(Anna) ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

(Hao) n.n Vengo por demanda popular a darle vida a esta insípida historia.

(saQhra) ¿Insípida historia? ¬.¬ ... ... ... Suficiente esto acaba aquí y punto.

(Anna) Eso no. Primero repararán el desagüe Ò.Ó AHORA.

(Horo Horo) OH NO ENLOQUECIÓ... CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos (incluyendo al autor de esta insípida historia -.-U) corrieron como ambulantes desalojados por la policía. Pero al final fuimos alcanzados por la furia de la rubia, porque quedamos atorados al intertar pasar todos juntos a la vez por la entrada principal. El único que se salvó fue Hao que se salió volando sobre el Espíritu de Fuego.

Los shamanes y yo nos quedamos trabajando hasta las 2 de la madrugada. Bueno, sólo yo, Len, Horo y Lyserg, porque Yoh se apartó para oler sus _hojitas de naranja_ (según él). Ryu se gastó tres bolsas de cemento para hacerse una crema facial. Fausto se fue con su esposa a practicar _fricción endodérmica_. ¿Y Manta? ... ... ... ... ... Ni idea... no lo hemos visto desde que vaceamos esa última mezcla de cemento.

(Manta, un metro bajo tierra) SAQUENME DE AQUÍ (T.T)

_I wiiiiiiiill  
lay me down  
in a bunker  
underground._

Agradecimientos:

La torre de Babel-onia: Sailor-chan, Andrea Nefisto, Tigresita.

El episodio del enemigo: Haruko Sakuragi, Maria T.

Akira (versión remasterizada): Starknight.


End file.
